


Dwarves vs Orcs

by Lumelle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Games, Gen, Mafia Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you cannot even know who your allies are, how can you hope to save anyone?</p><p>Dwarves vs Orcs - a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a fic as such, but rather the various flavour texts for a Hobbit-themed online game of mafia/werewolves I ran recently. We had 17 players, and the game only ran until day 7 due to some incredible luck by the good side. I decided to post them so the players could see each other's texts, and maybe some others might enjoy it, too. It is still fandom-related fiction, after all.
> 
> I've edited out all names, repeating stuff like identical win conditions, and all texts produced by others, such as wills and kill notes.

You are Thorin Oakenshield, the rightful King Under the Mountain. For a while now you have suspected you may not be able to trust your companions entirely, and this is the final proof — you cannot even know who your allies are, never mind whether they are loyal to you. It falls to you to defend your kingdom and your treasure against evil, no matter what form it may take.

You have no special powers while alive. However, if you are killed, whether lynched or killed in the night, you may go out fighting. If you are killed during the day, once your death has been confirmed, you may name one other player to take with you. This must be one of the players who voted for you. You may also choose not to have revenge if your heart is clear enough for you to trust them.

If both Fíli and Kíli are dead and unable to appeal to you, though, you do not get a choice, as the rage consumes you and you will kill a randomly selected player out of those who voted for you. This also applies if you are attacked during the night, regardless of whether your nephews survive — startled out of your sleep you are unable to contain your warrior instincts, and will kill one random attacker.

Purge your kingdom of this filth. Reclaim your throne and your crown.

Do not lose yourself.

*You and your allies win if you have defeated the other side. This applies even if you are dead.*

*

You are Fíli and Kíli, sons of Dís and nephews of Thorin. Even with the curse of the place, you know each other well enough to recognise each other. Over the years you have also developed a private system of communication through gestures and brief sounds that will allow you to discuss things without being intercepted by others. You alone among the group can trust one other person without a doubt — use this knowledge and opportunity well.

You fight well together, whatever the circumstances, and twice as hard if you are separated. *Fíli*, if Thorin and Kíli die before you, in your rage you may take someone with you when you are killed. If you are killed during daytime, you may choose one of the people who voted for you. If you are killed at night, you will kill one of your attackers at random. *Kíli*, if Bard dies and leaves the Black Arrow, there is a chance you may find it and use it — if nobody else finds it first.

You are the heirs of Durin. Prove yourselves worthy of that title.

*

You are Bard of Laketown, sneaking into the mountain to finish your ancestor's task of taking down the dread dragon Smaug the Terrible. You are armed with the Black Arrow, which is the only weapon that can single-handedly kill the dragon.

Once each night, you may choose to investigate another player. This will reveal to you whether they are a dragon or not — but no further alliance beyond that. If they are Smaug, you will then kill them with the Black Arrow and reclaim the honour of your line.

If Smaug is defeated before you find them, you may choose to use the Black Arrow to kill any one player during the night. You cannot choose this option while Smaug is still alive. Bear also in mind that if you choose this option, you will not be informed whether your target is good or evil before they are dead.

You only have one shot. For the sake of your children, you'd better make it count.

*

You are Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, a formerly respectable gentlehobbit and the burglar of the Company. With your magic ring, stolen from a hideous creature deep in the caves of Goblin Town, you can sneak about and no doubt end up seeing things you should not see.

As nobody trusts each other, you have all taken to sleeping in separate rooms. Every night you may choose one person to watch during the night. If they leave their room, you will see who they visit. If they stay in their room, you will know if someone visits them. Be careful, though — you wouldn't want to be caught lurking about with such dangerous folk running about, so you'll probably want to back away as soon as you see someone arrive!

Bear in mind that there are several reasons someone might be visiting another person during the night — though if the occupant ends up dead, you might conclude it's no dwarven smell that stinks. Likewise it might be good to remember that even if a person gets several visitors during the night, you will only be informed of the first one — do not draw hasty conclusions.

I wish you good luck and silent feet. But then, you are the Luck-Wearer, are you not?

*

You are Dwalin, an old friend and shieldbrother of Thorin Oakenshield. You have followed your kingly cousin through many a battle, and this is but another one. These kinds of schemes and intrigue are not suited for your temperament, but you know your role even in the darkness of the mountain: you are a protector, a Kingsguard, a dwarf of steel and stone and blood.

You would die for your king, and the time has come to prove that.

Each night, you may choose a specific player to protect during the night. If someone tries to kill that player, you will die in their stead. You may also choose to remain in your own room, not protecting anyone — if that is the kind of dwarf you choose to be.

During the night, it seems the curse weakens a little — at least enough for your keen senses to find certain friends. Instead of a specific player, you may also choose to protect one of Thorin, Fíli, or Kíli, if they are still alive. However, you will not know who they are during the day, and you will still die if someone attacks them. It is a honourable death, though, having protected your kin and the royal house.

Be warned that you cannot protect someone against the Black Arrow. Even in the dark the eye of the Bowman is keen.

May your axes be sharp and your arms strong, so that you may not fail your King.

*

Dwarves are a most intriguing species, though sometimes exasperating. And you say this as the one who created them.

You are Mahal, the Maker, the smith of the Valar and the creator of dwarves. You rarely involve yourself in the matters of mortals, but the situation brewing in Erebor has drawn your attention. As a result, you have chosen to enter a mortal disguise and take part in the intrigue taking place in the mountain.

Being who you are, you may cross to the Halls where the fallen linger, and communicate with them. How much of their messages you bring back to the world of the living is up to you. Of course, you side with the dwarves, and therefore win when their enemies are eliminated and the mountain is in dwarven hands once again.

Beware, though — as your disguise is mortal, you may be defeated just like anyone else in the mountain. If this happen, you will be removed from the game as surely as any of your dead souls.

It's time to see how well your creations measure up.

*

You are Nori, the thief and spy of the Company. Usually you would be quite at home in such an uncertain situation, but right now you are lacking in weapons and information both, and that grates on your nerves. Most of your weapons have been lost to the strange enchantments of the mountain, save for one knife secreted away in your boot. Use it well.

Once per game, you may decide to target a character during the night. When you do this, you will attempt to kill them. However, while a knife to the throat may be the most practical solution to many problems, things are not always so straightforward.

When you have been long on the road, you begin to recognise certain mannerisms. As such, you are certain that even in the dark, you would know any of the dwarves of the Company or your hobbit burglar, particularly if you are close enough to hold a knife to their throat. If you target someone only to realise you know them, you will not kill them, and may use your power another night.

Do remember, though, that not belonging to the Company does not make someone evil, yet you will not be warned if you are about to kill someone who is on your side without being part of your Company. You must also bear in mind that at least one of your brothers may be here in the mountain with you. If one of them is killed, for the following two nights you are too enraged to do proper investigation. If you use your powers during this time, you will not be warned if you are about to kill a Company member, and will kill them regardless of affiliation.

You only have one blade left. Use it well.

*

You are Óin, the healer of Thorin Oakenshield's Company. One would think your skills are useful in this dangerous situation, and they are — except you don't know who to turn to.

Once every night, you may indicate who you want to heal. If this person is attacked that night, you will save them from death. However, if the person is not attacked, you will do nothing.

Do note that it is not only the innocent who may be attacked during the night. Furthermore, your skills are not enough to save someone who has been struck by the Black Arrow.

I hope you brought plenty of bandages.

*

You are Ori, the scribe of the Company. You may not be as great a warrior as some of the others, but you are a keen observer, and keep diligent records. As such, even if you are not a fighter as such, you may still be useful.

Though you know better than to wander off at night, you can still keep an ear out for any visitors. After every night, you will know who if anyone has visited or investigated you, and may add this to your will, or otherwise use this information as you see fit. Be careful, though — if you are killed, you will not have the time to add any names. However, the information of who visited you without killing you is just as, if not more, valuable when you do not know who to trust.

Write your notes, and stay hopeful. Surely you only have to endure a little longer.

*

You are Tauriel, a Captain of the Greenwood guard, and have fled from your king's palace to prevent the destruction of the dwarves' party. Your king refuses to see beyond the borders of his forest, even when the reality there threatens your people's own way of life. Seeking an alternative, you followed the dwarves — only to be trapped in the mountain with them.

You are no healer, but you have some knowledge in the art. If you truly apply yourself, you might save someone even from the most grievous of wounds. Once during the game, you may decide to save whoever the victim is that night. You will not know in advance who the victim will be, only that they are on your side — the evil will not kill their own, not in the night, anyway. However, you are guaranteed to save that one life — for that night, anyway.

One night without a death may not seem much, but it's better than seeing everything fall into darkness.

Your elven eyes are keen, though, even in the shadows of the mountain, and your arms are still strong. If Bard the Bowman falls and leaves the Black Arrow, there is a chance you may find and use it — if nobody else finds it first.

Good luck. No doubt you are going to need it.

*

You are Gandalf, the wise (though sadly not all-knowing, or you would have avoided this embarrassing predicament entirely) wizard who accompanied the party for part of their journey. You caught up to the dwarves right at the secret door, only to be trapped in the enchantment of the mountain with them.

Though the strange magic seems to have affected you as well, you are able to focus your mind once every night to inspect a fellow dweller in the mountain. Confused as you are, your magic is not quite powerful enough to establish who exactly they are, but you should be able to tell whether they are good or evil.

Now let's just hope you can get out before these bloody-minded dwarves drive you entirely spare.

*

You are Azog, leader of the greatest orc army ever to scour Middle-Earth. You have entered the mountain in search of Thorin Oakenshield, who claimed your arm in battle, with the aim of ending his line once and for all. With you is your son Bolg, and you have struck a tentative alliance with the dragon Smaug. After all, the great worm wants the dwarves just as dead as you do. A weasely man has also joined your alliance — the weak will always seek to ally themselves with the strong. Well, he'll be entertaining for now.

Once a night, you and your allies must agree on a victim to kill. This should be a simple matter — after all, surely the pathetic little bugs cannot fight back.

You are a mighty warrior, and a vengeful one. If you are killed during the day, you will take someone with you into death. This will be randomly selected from those who voted for you — in your rage a specific aim is a bit too much finesse to ask for.

Make them pay. Make them bleed.

Make the mountain a tomb once again.

*

You are Bolg, son of Azog. You have entered the mountain following your father, who has sworn vengeance on Thorin Oakenshield, who claimed his arm in battle. The two of you have struck a tentative alliance with the dragon Smaug. After all, the great worm wants the dwarves just as dead as you do. A weasely man has also joined your alliance — the weak will always seek to ally themselves with the strong. Well, he'll be entertaining for now.

Once a night, you and your allies must agree on a victim to kill. This should be a simple matter — after all, surely the pathetic little bugs cannot fight back.

You may be an orc, but even you know family, and vengeance is an honoured tradition in yours. If your father is dead, your vote during the day will count for two from then on. Others will not be notified of this, but it will be taken into account while counting.

Too long have these dwarves ridiculed your line and your race. It's time for you to show them just how terrible the wrath of orcs can be.

And when the line of Durin lies dead, you will have your triumph.

*

You are Master of the Laketown, the proper and rightful lord of this area. As a condition of his release, Thorin Oakenshield has promised you untold riches and prosperity. However, everyone knows a dwarf must not be trusted, and consequently, you have chosen to follow them into the mountain to make sure you get your fair share. Unfortunately, this has lead to you being trapped in the enchantment.

Not everyone here is a dwarf, it seems, as you have struck a tentative alliance with two orc brutes and the dragon Smaug. The orcs are clearly not an issue; they are mere mindless meat who cannot possibly have the same purpose and vision that you hold. The vision of you bathed in riches, naturally.

Smaug is a different matter, though. Rather ridiculously, the dragon believes the treasure to be his, and does not seem likely to be persuaded otherwise. Of course, all that gold must come home to you. Getting rid of that pesky Bowman will be useful, too.

You cannot win unless Smaug is dead.

Once a night, you and your allies must agree on a victim to kill. This should be a simple matter — after all, surely the pathetic little bugs cannot fight back.

It won't be long until you can have everything you ever dreamed of.

*You win if you and your allies have defeated the other side and Smaug is dead. This applies even if you are also dead.*

*

A group of intruders have entered the dwarven city of Erebor as part of Thorin Oakenshield's quest to reclaim his kingdom. However, due to magic spun from your spite and all that delicious, glimmering gold, they are unable to recognise any of their companions. The entrance to the mountain has collapsed, leaving them with no means of escape for the moment. Clearly this would be the perfect opportunity to finish off the line of Durin and all those pesky dwarves — but what fun would that be if you couldn't play with your prey a little?

You are Smaug the Terrible, the greatest calamity of our age. This is your mountain, your treasure, your home. These pathetic worms deserve no mercy from you. You will protect your treasure from all invaders, whatever their motives may be.

An orc by the name of Azog has approached you with the idea of an alliance, dragging along his ugly whelp. A weasely man has also managed to slither in, no doubt hoping to deceive you. For the time being, you are willing to indulge them. If the four of you manage to empty the mountain of dwarves, good. If you alone are left standing while the orcs and dwarves alike fall… well. Then you alone are the victor, regardless of whether the so-called Master lives. It's not like he can stand in your way.

Once a night, you and your allies must agree on a victim to kill. This should be a simple matter — after all, surely the pathetic little bugs cannot fight back.

You are fire. You are death. Show them why all should fear you.

Just be aware of the Bowman — his line must end as well for you to rest peacefully.

Good thing no Black Arrows survive…

*You and your allies win if you have defeated the other side. This applies even if you are dead.

If you survive while the other side has been defeated and Azog and Bolg are both dead, you are the only winner.*

*

You are Alfrid, servant to the Master of Laketown. Well. You used to be, but now it seems things are getting more… interesting.

You have sneaked into the mountain for the treasure — er, to follow your master. Or maybe for the treasure after all. After all, it doesn't seem likely the Master will be very popular, now does it?

The situation inside the mountain is set to lead to a battle any time now, but then, that can also work to your advantage. If the others are fighting against each other, you can get away with a lot, such as your life and maybe a bit of gold. However, that requires you to live through this mess.

And of course, the best chance for surviving is to make it through the game with someone to protect you. Master or Bard, either one will do.

Of course the confusion changes things — but you know them, at least. Once every night you may target a specific player. You will be told whether they are Bard, Master, or neither. Once you find one of them, you may be able to pass them messages.

*You win if you survive until the end of the game with either Bard or the Master alive. Do note, however, that they will not be on the same side…*


	2. Days and nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day and night descriptions.

**Day 1**

Welcome to Erebor. May you survive your stay.

You have all entered the dwarven city of Erebor as a result of Thorin Oakenshield's quest to reclaim his kingdom. However, due to some strange magic, you are unable to recognise any of your companions. This might not be a problem if you knew you can trust them all, but you have reason to suspect that an orc or two may have sneaked into the mountain with you… and the dragon Smaug has yet to be defeated, of course. The entrance to the mountain has collapsed, leaving you with no means of escape — certainly not as long as you don't know who you can trust.

Your task is to survive in the mountain long enough to find and defeat all your enemies. If you succeed in this, the curse will surely be lifted, your mind cleared, and the mountain reclaimed.

*

**Night 1**

Despite initial fears and suspicions, things resolved themselves somewhat amicably. As night falls, everyone is still alive.

This may not be the case for long.

*

**Day 2**

You all wake up to the stench of blood.

After quick looks around to see who is still alive, you find your way one by one to the mangled corpse of [player], left lying in the hallway. They are a gruesome sight to be sure. It seems someone took great pleasure in killing them. They also seem to be missing a shirt for some reason. Perhaps they were surprised when preparing for a bath?

In death, their features seem to clear, the curse not twisting them anymore. To your shock you recognise them to actually be Kíli, the younger prince of Durin's line. On their chest there is a note scrawled in scratchy letters, written in what appears to be blood on a piece of parchment.

You search their belongings, but to no avail. There is no hint of any description, merely a bow that might have been useful if not for the lack of anything resembling an arrow. You do locate what appears to be a last will, though.

*

**Night 2**

One of you lies dead, yet no one is prepared to step forth and make accusations, After trading your votes once more, you all disperse into the darkness of night.

*

**Day 3**

You wake feeling strangely unsettled.

At first it almost seems as though nobody has fallen. There is no blood, no remains at first. However, as you wander around the halls, you notice that [player] is missing.

It almost seems as though they vanished entirely, until you come across what seems like a statue — one that bears their features. Upon closer inspection, it appears to indeed be the corpse of [player], except it has hardened until it almost resembles the very stone you walk upon.

At his side, there is a note.

As you examine their belongings, you find a will. As you read it, you start to realise how much trouble you are in. Your fallen companion was none other than a mortal disguise of Mahal himself.

Your last link to the halls of the dead is gone.

*

**Night 3**

Though there are many suspicions, nobody seems to have much concrete to say. Accusations are flung, yet in the end there is not enough conviction to condemn anyone. You scatter back to your rooms, eyeing each other warily.

*

**Day 4**

It's hard to imagine a bleaker start to your day.

One of you is gone, once again. However, there's more to the matter than that. As you follow the stench of blood to [player]'s room, you find not one dead body, but two.

[Player], now claimed by death, slowly starts to take on an all too familiar countenance. To your shock, you realise that the one who lies dead before you is Thorin, the rightful King Under the Mountain. However, that is not all — apparently Thorin fought back, enough so to take one of their assailants with them.

The other body, as you examine it, is that of [player 2]. Or, as you can see from the pale skin and old injuries, Azog the Defiler, the most horrifying orc to ever ruin the land.

A quick inspection of [player 2]'s belongings brings up no will, nor can you find a note of any kind with the bodies. However, Thorin has left a will, for what good it may do.

*

**Night 4**

There is some conflict, yet you cannot find agreement. In the end, everyone returns to their rooms alive. For now.

*

**Day 5**

It's a sad death, for a thief.

This is the thought that occurs to many of you as you wake up and find [player] dead in the corridors, apparently caught in the middle of sneaking about. Where were they going, anyway? This corridor only leads to the exit that you found blocked the first time you tried to escape.

As though it wasn't clear from their sneaking ways, [player] is Nori, the thief of the company. For a thief, they seem rather harmless right now; the only thing of interest you find on them is a brief note.

As you look through their things, you find not only a few pieces and trinkets you had each thought you might have dropped along the way, but also what appears to be a will.

*

**Night 5**

The problem with trying to hide in a dwarven mountain is, dwarves have their ways to get through even what seems to be sheer stone.

No doubt [player] thought they were safe behind their barricaded door. However, some of you have lived in these caves long before the dragon, while others, well, might be a dragon. It's not entirely clear just who comes up with the suggestion, what with everyone seeming clamouring at once to get at them, but someone remembers an old hidden door to the room [player] has chosen as their hiding place.

A dwarf might notice and block such an entrance. However, as it turns out once the haze of a brief battle fades, this was no dwarf.

Before you lies Bolg, son of Azog, cut down by your combined efforts. The axe they tried to wield could not protect them against your combined fury.

As you search their belongings for clues as to the identity of their co-conspirators, you find what appears to be a will, in as much as an orc would have any use for such a thing.

Tonight, you sleep a bit easier. Well. Some of you do.

*

**Day 6**

By now, you are somewhat wary to wake up. However, it turns out there doesn't seem to be a corpse to find, not this morning. You find some bandages and traces of blood in one of the hallways, though it's impossible to tell who might have tended someone and who their patient was.

It seems you have been lucky tonight, or at least one of you has.

*

**Night 6**

Today, things seem less simple.

There is no wall to sneak past, no frantic waving of an axe in self-defence. Instead, as one by one you all start rushing towards [player], you are led on a long chase around the mountain.

At last, though, you corner them through sheer numbers. When the inevitable battle is over and you are left looking at the result of your actions, you all come to realise that you've destroyed more than you expected or thought possible.

The terrible Smaug is dead.

Upon your examination of their belongings, you find the following will.

*

**Day 7**

Things are… different this morning.

You expect to find a corpse — and you do. [Player] is pinned to the wall by a huge black arrow — enormous enough that it might have been capable of piercing even dragon hide. In their death-slacken face the features of the Master of Laketown are becoming clearer by the moment.

For a moment you all stare at the body. You cannot quite bring yourself to mourn, and yet — what is this feeling that flows through you?

Someone cries out to you, and you spin, seeing the impossible sight of Kíli rushing towards you, still just as shirtless as when you saw him lie in his death, yet hale and healthy and grinning as he waves for his brother. And indeed, you can recognise Fíli now among you, and Gandalf, and Bard and Óin and — And there come the rest of those you thought dead, all returned to their full health. Mahal, or rather the disguise they wore seems to be missing, but then, when is he ever truly absent under a dwarven mountain?

Perhaps the curse was a test of some kind, or perhaps this is just a reward for your efforts. You don't know which one holds true. All you know is that Light has won, the dragon is dead, and you know your friends and kin again.

It is day 7, and all the days since.


	3. Night Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flavour texts given to various players in response to their night actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, the players didn't know each other's roles, and only Dwalin could target people by their role. I've simply replaced player names by their roles for readability's sake.

**Bilbo**

Whether by whim or some nagging suspicion, you have chosen to keep an eye on Bolg tonight. At first things seem to be uneventful as you sit in wait behind their door. Just as you're about to nod off, though, the door opens. You scamper out of sight just in time to see Bolg walk out.

Following them, you see that they have decided to visit Kíli. What happens next, you don't know — Bolg glances over their shoulder, and you flit back into the shadows.

Enough sneaking about for one night.

*

By now, you know exactly who to follow. And indeed, your suspicions are correct: once again, Bolg sneaks out of their room. This time, their destination is Mahal.

*

You sneak out of bed as usual, quickly making your way to Bard's room as soon as darkness has fallen. They sneak out before long, and you after them.

At first it almost seems like they are only on a late night stroll, but then you realise there is a definite target to these wanderings. At some point, they stop at Ori's door, only to retreat after what seems like a moment of listening. Then, they turn back towards their own room.

You have seen enough.

*

Tonight, you decide to follow Alfrid. At first it seems you might have a peaceful night, but some time after midnight, they sneak out. They are being quite stealthy, and without your ring you might not make it out unnoticed. In the end, you stay just long enough to see they come to Óin's door.

*

You follow Alfrid tonight. At first it seems they're going to snore on throughout the night, but finally they decide to make a move. Following along, you see them sneaking towards Master's room.

*

**Dwalin**

Called by duty and friendship alike, you have chosen to protect Thorin tonight. The night passes uneventfully as you half-doze outside their door, and as dawn breaks you hear them still sleeping peacefully in their room.

You have both lived through the night.

*

Drawn by duty, you set yourself behind the door of the last person you think you can identify. They sleep peacefully, though, and not only because of you — it's quiet enough that you very nearly nod off yourself.

Nothing happens at Fíli's door tonight.

*

At one point you're almost certain you hear someone moving nearby, but it ends up being a false alarm. After a tense night, you and Bilbo both meet the morning unharmed.

*

You are almost certain something will happen tonight. As such, you are even more on alert than before. At some point, you are certain that you hear a cry — but it's not from Fíli's room.

You stand at your spot. You will not abandon them.

*

**Óin**

You are certain you heard a rustle somewhere! Investigating this, you have chosen to visit Tauriel in the wee hours of the night. However, perhaps to your relief, it seems your services will not be needed tonight - they seem perfectly healthy and hale. Satisfied, you make your way back to your room.

*

You think to peek in on Ori almost on a whim, wandering down the corridor and contemplating a pipe. However, whatever unease has bothered you seems to have been mistaken, as Ori seems to be quiet in sleep rather than pain and agony.

Your services are not needed here tonight.

*

You almost head to another door tonight, but change your mind at the last moment. It's a good thing you do, too — it seems Bard has attracted some bad attention. Luckily you are there with your bandages and ointments, ready to help.

You have saved a life tonight.

*

You've never considered yourself a particularly lucky person.

Not that you are particularly unlucky, either, but there's no reason to think you are too fortunate. Whenever you make the mistake of gambling with your brother, you find yourself losing, though that might have more to do with his love of glittering coins than your own lack of luck.

Tonight, you are resolute not to care for anyone but himself — and indeed, this turns out to be a rather fortunate decision. Someone sneaks into your room, quite underhandedly taking advantage of your less than sharp ears, and sticks a knife into you as though you were nothing more than a roast! Indeed, if you were not prepared, you would no doubt perish.

As it is, you manage to bind your wound just in time — which you might not have managed if you hadn't been prepared.

Tonight, you were fortunate, and alive.

*

**Bard**

That many shots cannot possibly leave even a dwarf still standing! And you are fairly sure there was some fire involved, too. As such, you have decided to investigate Bolg tonight.

Though you were certain of your suspicions, it seems this time your aim was not true. You hear no hissing or clinking of coins, see no gleaming eyes in the dark. The only thing you find is loud snores that are decidedly not dragon-like. Whoever they may be, they are not Smaug.

You return to your rooms without confrontation, the arrow still hidden on your person.

*

Sometimes, you could almost swear you can hear the sound of scales sliding against scales. Never mind that they have chosen to sleep in a rather big room — perhaps to fit their entire body? As such, you decide to check in on Óin tonight.

Sadly, this is another dead end — you aren't sure what race those snores belong to, but it's certainly not a dragon.

*

Ori is your target tonight, by some strange feeling you cannot quite place. However, as you stop by their door and listen, you find only disappointment. No dragon could possibly be that quiet in their sleep.

Another fruitless night.

*

Master has been acting suspicious, enough so that you decide to check in on them. However, you find no sign of scales or smoke. This is no dragon.

As you are returning to your room, though, you are ambushed in the corridor. For a moment you almost think you are lost — the pain is excruciating. However, just as you feel your consciousness fading, someone else comes along. You can't make out their face, too distracted by your pain and bloodloss, but you can tell they are trying to help. They leave before you can say anything, leaving you behind bandaged and woozy, but alive.

By your side, there is a note.

Well, you can show them. You have survived tonight.

*

This is no dragon hunt.

You are not a killer by nature, but you will do what you must. And tonight, you have decided that Master must die for you all to live. You sneak into their room late in the darkness — only to find them returning from somewhere, knife still glistening with blood.

You don't hesitate, you have no time to. This is no dragon, yet somehow you know they are as much of a threat to you, to your family, as the dragon ever was. If not more.

Your arrow flies straight and true, pinning them to the wall. As death claims their surprised features, you recognise the Master of Laketown.

The arrow was not wasted.

*

**Ori**

If you expected a quiet night, you were sadly wrong.

You manage to fall into fitful sleep, only to be shaken awake by the sound of someone skulking behind your door. You wait until the sound dies away, then peek out just in time to see Alfrid slinking away into the shadows. Whatever reason they may have had for visiting you, clearly it wasn't to kill you.

The rest of the night you don't sleep quite so easily.

*

Tonight, you sleep peacefully.

*

After the relative piece of the last couple of nights, it's a busier night than you might expect. As you lie in your bed, contemplating sleep, you hear sounds behind your door. Peeking out after a moment of silence, you see Bard skulking away. However, before you can even wonder about what's going on, another figure walks closer and you retreat into your room. You barely manage to recognise the familiar form of Óin before you close the door. However, once again, no harm comes to you.

*

**Gandalf**

There's no fooling a wizard! Well, most of the time there isn't. Some would dare to try, though, and you have decided to catch them.

Tonight, you focus your energy against the strange curse that dwells here, targeting Bolg. While you cannot tell their true identity, you do get a feeling of deep, bone-rotting evil worming through their mind.

It seems quite clear your target is not on your side.

*

Tonight, you turn your focus on Thorin. You have just managed to part the fogs with your mind as a flash of pain strikes back to you. Thorin was on your side -- but now, they are lost.

*

You have felt many evils in your long life, enough so that most of them have become but a blur in your mind. However, the evil that shines into your mind as you reach towards Smaug is of a special kind, burning and shining throughout your senses like a shining beacon.

This is no ally of yours.

*

Much though you might wish so, not everything is easily divided into black and white. You get a good example of it tonight as you focus your attention on Alfrid.

The feeling of their mind is like oil at your fingertips, slippery and slimy. It is hard to get a grip on it, or to figure out if they are on your side or not. In the end, you decide they are unlikely to kill you in your sleep — but you probably shouldn't leave your things unguarded around them, either.

*

You've felt many minds so far, few of them pleasant. Tonight, you turn your attention to Bard, hoping to find an ally in what must be the last moments of your quest.

Indeed, tonight you don't have to worry about the slimy grip of evil. This is an ally of light to be sure, with a simple sort of bravery shining through.

*

**Alfrid**

You are a born servant, in that a servant often goes unnoticed and has easy access to silverware. However, a servant without a master is often soon in danger, and therefore you are in something of a hurry to find yourself one — whether old or new.

You have chosen to investigate Ori. However, after some poking about you have come to the conclusion that whover they may be, a man they are not — and therefore they must be neither Master nor Bard.

A fruitless night, in a manner of speaking.

*

Bilbo seems suspicious, enough so that you decide to check in on them. After wandering in the darkness a while, you do track them down. It's hard to tell much in the dark, but this creature is clearly too short to be either Bard or the Master. Once again, your search is fruitless.

*

You sneak after Gandalf tonight, reasoning that they seem closer to your height than most of your other companions. Surely they, at least, have come along from Laketown with you.

No such luck, sadly. Whatever they are, a man from Laketown they are not.

*

Tonight, you check on Óin. Though you're sure you have a good feeling, it turns out you're not truly lucky. No man of Laketown is quite that hairy.

*

You decide to pay a visit to Master tonight.

It seems you are lucky, and not. What you find in their room is most definitely the Master of Laketown, no doubt about that. Or, well, what's left of them. You doubt they will be working with you any time soon, what with that massive Black Arrow pinning them down.

*

**Tauriel**

Tonight, you fight against the stupor that seems to overtake you every night in this accursed mountain regardless of your elven strength. It is a good thing, too — at some point in the night, you hear sounds at your door, then the door bursts open before you can do or say anything.

There is blood and tearing pain, and you are too overwhelmed by the number of foes to make note of their identity. However, as they skulk away and leave you for dead, you manage to gather the rest of your power and focus on healing your body.

You will not die tonight.

After you recover your senses somewhat, you find a badly scrawled note lying near you.


End file.
